From TheDesert We Return
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: And her the oh so great Hokage passed out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer The only time I will own Naruto is in my dreams.  
  
By Vixen_Uchiha  
  
From The Desert We Return  
  
I looked from the gates and glared at Ryo, "Tell me again why we are doing what they asked?" I said while kicking the rock near my shoe. Ryo sighed and glared right back at me.   
  
"We told my mom that if she let us come early that we would behave and doing as they asks us falls under behaving Kakki," he said. I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms. Stupid promise... like she would know if we misbehaved then again she knew it was me that put the itching powered in all the wound cream.   
  
It has to be a mom thing I guess, heck mine even knows when I'm planning something but that comes from being soon much a like. I grinned, "What ever you are planing you best stop." Jumping up to yell at the guy the just showed up said I was planning something was about to get beat. I was stopped by a woman though.   
  
"You old hag let me go." I growled out, "Only one person can get away with calling me that and you are not him so."   
  
"No but I am his daughter."   
  
"What you are the kids brat," she yelled me and Ryo both winced, "Yeah and not so load. We need to talk to you alone." I said point to myself then to Ryo   
  
"Follow me." was all that was said and that is what we did.   
  
"So those two finally got together?" she started. I raised an eyebrow at this "No, Naruto and Hinata did not get together. But Ryo is her son and I am Naruto's daughter. Please hold all questions till I finish. When they left the leaf all those years ago it was not to train like you thought."It was to get way, you know Naruto was seeing Sasuke right?" She nodded yes " bet you did not know the Kyubi was a female demon not a male" she shook her head no and blinked a couple of times before putting two and two together. I simple took off my sun glasses to let here see my pale blue eye with the mirror wheel in them.   
  
"So you are a Sasuke kid too." she said and Ryo put his hand on my arm   
  
"No that Bastard lost his rights to me when he broke it off with Naruto" I growled out.   
  
"Wait you are say Sasuke knows he has a kid?" she said   
  
"Yup but when he found out my dad could give him a family he did not want one, so my Dad left." I told her.   
  
"And my mom went with him." Ryo said grinning "Okay if you are not Naruto son then who is your Dad?" she asked.   
  
"Think who do you know from the sand that has red hair and controls sand" I said with that Ryo took off his shades so that she could see his pale green eyes. He smirked making him look to much like his dad and her the oh so great Hokage passed out. 


	2. Unbelievable

Disclaimer The only thing I own is student loans, but I did just buy the Naruto 2004 calendar, two sets of the playing cards and the naruto sound track. *Happy ninja dance*  
  
By Vixen_uchiha  
  
"Kakki you need to stop" Ryo said as I poked her again she groaned and blinked her eyes at me. She looked over at my shoulder to where Ryo was standing.   
  
"I can not believe Hinata would get with some one like him." she yelled. We both winced at her words.   
  
I growled lowly, "Do not yell please"   
  
Ryo then answered while jumping into a tree. "Yeah it hurts our ears." I said as we all herd growling. Ryo looked at me as did the Hokage, "She just hasn't had her ramon today is all"   
  
Ryo said "Ramon where" I said spinning around. I stood there and looked at the two kids again more carefully. The girl, Kakki Uzumaki or so she said. I find it hard to believe that what she said about who her other parent was. I knew for a fact that Sasuke and Naruto had a very close thing.   
  
Before Naruto and Hinata left. I looked at the boy Ryo, "Tell me what is your last name then?'' I asked "The same as my dad's" Ryo said rather smugly.   
  
"that proves you two are lying." I yelled and in response they both winced again, "what have we said about yelling. What do we have to do to prove that were are telling the truth." Kakki asked. I looked at her and then at the boy.   
  
"If you speak the truth, you can, I assume, use the Sharingan and would know your father's trademark move." I said. "The same goes for you, as well, young man." I told him as he jumped out of the tree  
  
The girl walked over to me so that I could see her eyes clearly and what I saw was the mirror wheel. The eyes of the uchiha blood only they were blue not red.   
  
"Blue" I said, "I know it Uncle Itachi said keeping your true eye color is the true sign of mastering the blood line. Kakki said "Uncle Itachi."   
  
I said "Yeah, him and that bastard don't get along but my papa gets along just fine with him. My uncle has it pretty bad being blind now and all."   
  
Kakki said "Your rambling" The boy said "RYO" she growled at him.   
  
"Hold it you two, I want you as well to prove that you are Hinata's son." I said he walked over to me so I could see into his eyes. I watched as they turned from a pale green to all white, he stepped back from me "Desert Coffin" he shouted and Kakki was stopped mid step "so now do you believe us?" he asked.   
  
I nodded yes and replied, "but I still can not believe that shy, sweet, quiet and just Hinata would marry Gaara of the desert." 


End file.
